When a surgical tool such as a drill or blade is used to cut through bones, bone tissues or other portions of a body; aerosol, smoke or other particles and fluids may be generated or ejected from the surgical site. The removal of aerosol, smoke, or other particles and fluids from the surgical environment helps to protect the medical personnel and the patient from injury or illness due to contact with these materials during surgical procedures.